<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Him. by attackoneaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716754">Meeting Him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneaj/pseuds/attackoneaj'>attackoneaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Eyes Are Like Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, First Meeting, Fluff, Kind of slow burn but not really, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, a tiny bit of angst, idk how to tag this, jae blushy baby, slight jealousy, soulmate, sungpil, sungpil domestic bfs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneaj/pseuds/attackoneaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae finally meets his soulmate, Brian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Your Eyes Are Like Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eighteenth birthdays are something <em> special </em> . When someone turns eighteen, one of their eyes will change to the color of their soulmate's eyes. Everyone doesn’t meet their soulmate right away, of course. It can take days, weeks, months, years, or maybe <em> never </em> at all. If someone's soulmate dies, before they meet them, their eye will go back to normal. If they meet their soulmate, before death, their eyes will stay the same.</p><p> </p><p>When Park Jaehyung, or commonly known as Jae, turned eighteen years old, he was <em> beyond </em>excited to meet his soulmate. He thought it would happen as soon as possible, as most do. Everyday, Jae would wake up hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, it’s been <em> years </em>. Ten years to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>Jae has lost hope in finding his soulmate a few years ago. But that doesn’t mean he never gets jealous when he looks at his friend, Wonpil, with his boyfriend and soulmate, Sungjin. When the two aren’t looking or don’t pay attention, Jae looks at them with a melancholy, jealous look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll meet your soulmate one day, hyung,” Wonpil always tells him this, “You just have to be patient!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pillie, it’s okay if I don’t, I’m fine with not meeting them.” the elder says, smiling. Wonpil notices the small falter in his friend's smile, making him frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that’s a lie.” Jae could hear the slight worry in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> fine </em>, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil’s frown deepens, but he doesn’t push the conversation further. He knows that they’ll just repeat themselves. The younger decides to change the subject instead, “Is it okay if Sungjin joins us for dinner as well? He texted me not too long ago wanting me to ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Jae says, as he starts to take items out of the fridge for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! I’ll text him back and tell him you said yes.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>An hour into Sungjin being there, Jae regrets it, like he always does. He plays with his food as he sneaks a few glances at the two lovers. His heart aches as he watches Sungjin pull the youngest closer, giving him a short kiss. Jae makes sure he looks away before one of them notices.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jae,” said male looks over at Sungjin, “congrats on getting a job at that American themed dinner.” The younger males arm is tightly wrapped around Wonpil’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Jae smiles, “Thank you! I think working there will give me some sort of connection to home.” His smile widens some.</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin smiles back at the older male. “That’s good! When do you start?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I start Monday, I’m a little excited.” the oldest says.</p><p> </p><p>“You start that soon?” Wonpil asks, looking at Jae. Monday is only two days away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Hopefully the first day is good,” he says before taking a bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we could come over and have a little celebration for your first day?” Sungjin suggests.</p><p> </p><p>Jae nods, “That sounds fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Wonpil says happily, smiling widely. “I could bring movies too! Oh! You can invite Dowoon, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae’s eyes light up at that suggestion. He doesn’t have to feel lonely because of the couple. “Will do!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would it be okay if I invite my friend? He’s moving here from Canada and I want you guys to meet him.” Sungjin says, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with that.” Jae says. Great, more company to make him feel less lonely.</p><p> </p><p>“When is he coming in, baby?” Wonpil asks, looking at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sunday.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>———</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jae runs a hand through his hair as he looks at himself in the mirror. Today is his first day at his job, and for some reason, he feels really <em> good </em>about today.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at himself closely, at his eye. Well, his soulmate's eye. He has memorized every detail of the eye. It has a bit of a dark green around the iris and it’s a shade lighter that his own. Jae’s eye is a dark brown, almost black color. Even though their eyes aren’t <em> that </em>different, he finds his soulmate’s eyes beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Jae then moves his attention to his phone, to check the time. “I need to get going,” he mutters to himself.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The first couple hours of his first day has gone by pretty well, he thinks. They put him as a cashier until he gets comfortable around the place before they put him in the back. Lunch hour ended around forty minutes ago and since then, it’s already been running slower. Jae didn’t mind being busy or not, honestly, he just liked working.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rings by the door, meaning someone has walked in, Jae doesn’t look up right away. “Hello, welcome to the miguk diner! May I— oh.” <em> That’s </em>when Jae looks up. His eyes meet, practically, his own eyes. Both of their eyes widen at the same time. Jae’s mouth opens, then closes. His heart beat picks up as he gets nervous and excited. “Y-You’re my…” his voices trails off as he stares at the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmate?” the other says, smiling. Jae’s breath hitches at this and he just gives a small nod. “I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I u-uh… me t-too,” Jae stutters out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry it up!” a man says in the line waiting for his turn.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sh- <em> crap </em> , yeah. May I take your order?” Jae asks, looking at <em> his </em>soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>“A number three with a cook, please.” the other says.</p><p> </p><p>Jae writes it down. “It’ll take fifteen minutes,” he says. His soulmate just nods his head and goes to find somewhere to sit.</p><p> </p><p>After Jae takes the other person’s order, he goes into the kitchen. He walks over to his boss and taps on his shoulder, “How many more mintues until my shift ends?”</p><p> </p><p>His boss, Mark, turns around. “In twenty minutes! How come you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just meet my soulmate.” he says, smiling softly. Mark gives him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You can leave early, Jae. I’ll have Jinyoung take over, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Jae’s eyes light up. “Thank you so, <em> so </em>much!”</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Jae is taking out his soulmates food and places it down in front of him. After that, he sits in the booth across from him, making the other raise his eyebrow. “I was able to get off early.” he says. “I’m Jaehyung, or Jae, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” the other says.</p><p> </p><p>Jae raises an eyebrow, “You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your name tag.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae’s cheeks flush pink. “Oh,” he clears his throat, “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Younghyun or Brian. You can call me whatever,” Brian says, smiling. Jae smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen you around before?” Jae questions as he rest his cheek on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I just moved here.” the other says after taking a bite of his burger.</p><p> </p><p>Jae raises an eyebrow again. “Where from?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“From Canada.”</p><p> </p><p>The elders eyes widen. “You’re Sungjin’s friend? You’re the one he asked me if you can come night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Brian starts, realization hitting him, “You’re <em> Jae </em>, oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder why Sungjin has never told me about, well you know,” Jae says, now crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I know why. I always wear colored contacts. I’m glad I didn’t today.” the other says, smiling. Jae’s cheeks flush pink again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to go to your place after I’m done then?” Brian asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we can. You’ll just be a couple hours early,” Jae answers.</p><p> </p><p>Brian smiles, “Perfect way to get to know you a little better.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jae! We are — oh, hi Brian, you’re here early.” Sungjin says as he walks in. The two on the couch looks at the couple that just walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Wonpil starts, noticing their eyes, “you two are soulmates.” This sentence makes Sungjin’s eyes widen as they head toward the love seat.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have told you two if I knew.” Sungjin tells them as he looks between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, hyung. At least we were able to find and meet each other,” Brain says as he smiles. Jae looks over at the younger, smiling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s good!” Sungjin says, pulling Wonpil closer to him. This makes the younger blush.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after, Dowoon comes walking in, greeting everyone. “Dowoon,” Jae starts, “this is Brian, Sungjin’s friend and my… soulmate.” He finishes the sentence with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon looks at their eyes, a smile forming on his face. “Oh my god, hyung, I’m so happy for you!” he says. He quickly pulls the oldest into a hug, pulling away not too long after.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for everyone to get settled, some of them sit on the couch and others on Jae’s loveseat. “I ordered Chinese, if that’s okay?” the eldest questions, looking at the others. He got yes’s back from them. After the food gets there, they all bring up memories and random conversations before they decide on a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the night, Jae noticed that Brian had moved a little closer to him. He didn’t mind, of course, his couch is a bit small and there are three of them sitting on it. Oddly enough though, he finds comfort with the younger sitting this close to him. It’s most likely because of them being soulmates or whatever. A smile forms on Jae’s face and he settles back into his couch, making himself more comfortable.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hours later, everyone is getting ready to leave. “Can I get your number before I go?” Brian asks the older, looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Hand me your phone and I’ll hand you mine.” The two of them switch phones and put their numbers into them. After they are done, they hand the phones back. “Is it okay if… we hug?” Jae then asks, his cheeks turning a shade of pink.</p><p> </p><p>Brian chuckles and smiles at the older. “You don’t have to ask, that makes it awkward!” He then opens his arms up, waiting for the hug. Jae’s cheeks darken in color and he steps forward, giving the younger one a hug. Right away, the hug calms Jae’s nerves down. Both of them tighten their arms around each other. “Thank you for inviting me.” Brian then says.</p><p> </p><p>Jae pulls away from the hug, even though he didn’t want to. “I’m glad we were able to meet and talk before the small get together,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too! I liked talking to you and getting to know you better.” the younger says with a smile. Jae returns him a smile. The two of them say their last goodbye’s to each other and Jae watches Brian walk out the door, leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“You two would be so cute together!” Jae hears Dowoon say from behind him. The youngest hasn’t left yet since he just walked out of the bathroom. These words make Jae blush, not like he hasn’t been all day.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too early for someone to say that,” he replies. The smile from a few seconds ago still on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only telling you the truth!” Dowoon says, winking at the older as he slips his shoes on. He then pulls Jae in a hug. “See you later, hyung.” They pull away from each other.</p><p> </p><p>Jae’s smile widens a little, “See you later. With that, Dowoon leaves. Jae then makes his way over to his couch and sits down. He leans back, closing his eyes. “I <em> really </em> met my soulmate today, huh?” he says to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>